vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Tatara
Summary Yui Tatara is a member of Rebellion Rebellion who is hired to serve as a student for Akatsuki Academy. Her real name is revealed to be Vier. She is also part of the Abgrund Family of assassins. Yui is an extremely sadistic, ruthless and abrupt person at first who even kills to vent stress. However it's later acknowledged she is a victim of circumstance and was tempered to act in this manner. Deep down she isn't evil and still retains other emotions and care for others which she has shown on multiple occassions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, higher with statistics amplification, far higher with Star's Hammer Name: Yui Tatara, The Unturning, Vier Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Blazer, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification and Forcefield Creation (As a Blazer she can emit magic to amplify her physical characteristics and she can create a barrier around her to amplify durability; Blazers can do this unconsciously), Master Chainsaw User (She can on par with extremely skilled characters such as Stella Vermillion who beat her due to vastly superior strength), Master Assassin, Body Control (She was trained to control her own heartbeat), Fate Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Her Noble Art "Total Reflect" reflects all manner of magical abilities and physical attacks by reflecting their force), Gravity Manipulation (Her most powerful ability "Astral Force - Star's Hammer" is an ability which uses the power of the movement of the Earth itself behind her attack causing massive damage to everything surrounding the area), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Her ability "Damage Reflect - Fate Reversal" reflects damage received by her back at her enemy. The ability repels the "fate" of the damage), Immense Resolve and Willpower, Immense Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Magic and Physical Attacks (Being a Blazer she has a degree of resistance to physical attacks). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level physically higher with Total Reflect and statistics amplification. (She defeated both Ayase Ayatsuji, Oreki and fought Stella). Far higher with Star's Hammer. Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (She kept up with SSSAF Stella). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class Durability: At least Small Town level likely higher (She was durable enough to withstand an attack from SSSARC Stella) Stamina: Extemely high (She can continue to fight with a whole manner of critical injuries that would've killed a normal person) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Her chainsaw: Sweeping Centipede Intelligence: High (She is easily capable of seeing through tactics and stategy of her opponents. Can find weaknesses or flaws in other people's fighting styles and how to exploit them with a mere glance. Being a master assassin she can uncover her opponents emotions and feelings. Whether they can actually kill a person or not. Is extremely adept in using he chainsaw to the point she is able to fight against master swordsmen. She is a master assassin trained extremely hard from birth). Weaknesses: She can get extremely angered if looked down upon or patronized. Her attack reflection requires her to be aware she is reflecting something, in other words it isn't passive. Her Damage Reflection ability requires her to take damage first and she can be knocked out before she does this. Astral Force is extremely powerful and can harm her too. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sweeping Centipede: Yui's Device which takes the form of a chainsaw. *Total Reflect (完全反射, Kanzen Hansha): Yui's Noble Art which allows her to reflect her opponent's technique back to the opponent. The ability depends on the power of her opponent's offensive strength, growing in proportion to the opponent. *Damage Reflect (lit. "Fate Reversal"): Yui's secondary Noble Art, that allows her to reflect the damage she receives back to her enemy. The ability repels the "fate" of receiving damage to the opponent. However, the ability requires Yui to receive the damage first, making her vulnerable against attacks that knock her out in one hit. *Astral Force (lit. "Star's Hammer"): Yui reflects the power of the Earth's movement itself towards her opponent. Due to the massive amount of power behind the attack, it causes enormous damage to everything in the surrounding area. This includes Yui, herself, which makes using the technique very dangerous. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Tier 7 Category:Fate Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Causality Users Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers